Under the Auspice of Love
by Mango Flavoured Tango
Summary: When a tornado hits the ground it destroys every thing in its path. When Cagalli is stuck underneath her home, with only a few breath of oxygen and the water's rising , things begin to die. As she is bleeding a hand pulls her up and she get more than what


Summary: When a tornado hits the ground it destroys every thing in its path. When Cagalli is stuck underneath her home, with only a few breath of oxygen and the water's rising , things begin to die. As she is bleeding a hand pulls her up and she get more than what she thought.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but i wish i did. I know the chance of a tornados happening in Ord is impossible, but this is fanfiction and i can twist a few things.

* * *

It was a hushed atmosphere inside the Orb manor, even with the destructive thunderstorm outside, cordoning the once calm environment with its barrelling rain pelts and lightening flashing occasionally, followed by the roars of a loud lion, snivelling at its prey. The winds howled with cries of anguish against the windows, and an ominous aura was approaching. Inside the manor, sleeping, was the Representative of Orb, by herself. 

I had caught a fever and was sleeping it off. I was currently in a steady relationship with the Prince of Zaft, Athrun Zala, who was currently at my friend, Lacus' house along with her husband or in other words my brother, reviewing the plans of the renewal for the peace treaty. Their plans were to sleep over and finish confirming the project. Of course since I was sick, I couldn't go.

Athrun moved into the manor shortly after the second war and that was when we made up

_Flashback_

_I was working my head off with paper work, meetings, treaties, media, friends, and balancing all that with eating at proper times, but with all this tension eating was the least of my concerns. _

_It was another day, and I woke up on my office table again, with papers, files and computer disks sprawled everywhere around my desk. My life was in a state of havoc and I was suffering third degree burns of stress. _

_I woke up groggily. After looking the clock and realized I had slept for a total of six hours in the past week; I stood up lazily and placed a hand on my desk preventing myself from falling because of exhaustion. I was eighteen only and I knew my body couldn't handle all this for long._

_I poured myself a glass of coffee and drank it. I spluttered all the taste away and knew that it had gone bad. I groaned at the headache forming. My head pulsated and I felt stamped of elephants crushing my mind. I sat down and held my head. Kira and Lacus were busy with the rebuilding of the orphanage. _

_I coughed and stood up and looked over the events that were happening today. I was again overfilled with work. I saw my chain dangling and I saw my most prized possession adorned upon it. It was the ring Athrun gave me before leaving the PLANTs. I felt tears prick my eyes, since I missed Athrun so much and the fact that he was so far away from me. I always prayed for his safety whenever he was on the battlefield. _

_I was keeping to many emotions inside: love, anger, shame, envy, fear, indignation, confusion, loss, detachment, and most of all stress. No one, after the war, had even comfort me by telling that everything was going to be okay. Life would pick up its pieces. What pained me the most was that Athrun came back to Orb, but not for me, for his life? He didn't talk to me and I wondered why he initiated the hug when he was about to leave for the final battle? Why did he give me this ring? Why did he leave with these empty promises? Why did I love him so much?_

_I yelled out "WHY?" throwing all the paper everywhere. I released my container of emotions in a hurricane of tears. They dripped down my face in flows of rivers and I sobbed, my body shaking, my room was filled with my muffled cries. I was thankful everyone was away from the manor, so they wouldn't see this pitiful sate of mine and eventually I stopped sobbing, but my tears continued to flow. I sat down on the chair and twirled side to side, recollecting every bit of the memories I had of my prince. He was always there whenever I cried, but where was he now? I heard the phone ring, but I was to weak to pick it up. The answering machine was turned on and I heard the voice, my heart waiting to beat again. _

"_Cagalli," he started_

_I felt my body hiccupping because of my sobs, trying to escape. I was furious at his voice. He called now. Where was he when I needed him? I pushed the phone off my table and Athrun's message was cut off._

_My sobs escaped and they continued more tears. I hugged myself to calm my sounds down and my breathing became ragged trying to stop my oncoming sobs and I managed. _

"_Athrun," I whispered clutching onto my ring for my dear life._

"_I love you so much," I continued, "I really miss you. Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you come back to me? Why can't you love me? Why can't I be with you? Where are you Athrun, when I need you? I really need you…"_

_I stopped my words. They were too painful to make them go on. I loved Orb with my heart, but we had just been through a war and the only person to help me live through everything was Athrun, just like last time. He stood by my side, when no one else did and to me his was my support. If Orb was here it was because of him. Because of him I was here to guide Orb, but how could I guide a country when I was a useless mess._

_I got up and said, "I've had enough of this."_

_I went to the washroom and took a shower and changed into some clothing. I saw the sun shining brightly onto the world outside. I had a meeting and I went downstairs. I saw food lying on the table, which I ignored and went to the car. I saw my reflection and looked like how I did every day. Dead, I had no life inside me. The spark was gone and the flame in my heart died into a wisp of smoke and I turned my head from the glass I was looking at. I sat down into my car and placed my hands on the steering wheel. I drove the car to a place, where no one would come looking for me. Taking whatever was left of me, I went to a clearing. I stepped out and sat down on the hood of the car. Why did I drive to this place?_

_The sun shined on my skin and I felt a weird warm and fuzzy feeling. I leaned my head on the glass and let the sun shine it rays on me. I heard an engine of a car stopping behind my car. Taps of a pair of footsteps were heard by my dead ears, and at the sound of those step, they were alive again. I recognized them immediately. I felt a smile go on my lips. _

_I felt a cool brush of hand stoke my cheek. I felt goose bumps spread on my arms instantly. A pair of lips slipped onto to mine and one of his hands held my waist and the other rubbed my back. I kissed back and felt tears spill out saying, "I really…"_

_He shushed me and hugged me._

"_I'm so sorry," he mumbled_

"_You're late," I said_

"_I know and I really hate myself and I thought you hated me," he said_

"_Then," I said_

"_I called you because I was dying to hear your voice, but then I heard you talk," he said_

_I blushed and stay quiet._

"_That's the reaction I had, but then I knew I had to get to you… to tell you…how much I loved you," he said warpping his arms around me and pulled me into an embrace._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "I missed you."_

"_Yes, I did too, but Cagalli this is wrong. Did you look at yourself? You look dead. When was the last time you actually ate a meal?" he asked astounded at my state._

_I smiled and said, "Now that I have you, everything will be okay."_

_He softened his face and the breeze twirled my hair all over my face. I looked down and Athrun confused said, "Hey what's wrong?"_

"_This is real, because if this is a dream, don't wake me up. I don't want this moment to ever end," I said grasping him_

"_No, this is real and I promise to always protect from this moment," he said_

"_I love you," I said_

"_I love you too," he said and reunited me with him in a kiss the held our future._

_End of Flashback_

My life was put back into place and it gave me back the person who brought happiness and life into my own life. He showed me the colours of love and the passion of each precious colour with a memory. My anxiety was gone as Athrun became my partner along with Lacus and Kira to rule Orb. Life was better I had to say and now I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life in this peace, but the weather had other plans.

I was woken up by the slamming of the window opening and the wind blowing the curtains wildly. My eyes widened and the rain pouring through the opening. I was burning and I felt my temperature rise. The wind was crazy that my own blankets started to move wildly. I shivered and got up to close the window. I felt ice pellets scratch my skin and I tried the best I could to go faster, but the winds were harsh, that it scared me.

I got my hands on the handle and with all my might I closed the window and locked them securely. I panted, trying to get my breaths stable. I heard the phone ring and I picked it up.

"Cagalli," I heard a voice say

"Athrun, what's wrong," I said knowing the voice

"You okay, I was kind of worried," he said

"I'm fine, how's the work," I asked

"Fine, is anyone at home?" he asked

"Nope, the storm warning made them leave early, so I'm alone" I said referring to the maids and workers of the house.

"I think I'll come home, you're sick and you shouldn't be alone, Cagalli I told you to keep someone with you," he said sternly

"Sorry I kind of forgot, but I'm fine. And Athrun don't you dare come home in this weather. It's going to be ruff if you drive plus, we wouldn't want anything to happen right," I said

"Yes, but please if you have any problems, call me even if it's at 2 in the morning okay, because I want you to know I'll be there whenever you need me," he said

"Yeah, I'll call you," I said sweetly

"I guess you should sleep now," he said

I laughed, "I guess I should but Athrun I was wondering why it was so windy. Is it windy there that much?" I asked

"Wait one sec," he said I and heard him shuffling and voice, next I knew panic erupted, "Cagalli get out now."

"What," I said

"I said…" the line cut off. I placed the phone down and sat on my bed. I was confused at what just happened. I look on the table and saw the saw of water shake. I didn't get why it was though.

The winds were howling mad and I saw the curtains still blowing through the cracks of the window. It must have been really windy. I kept on hearing the metal ends of the curtain clink with the wall. Annoyed, I walked up to the swimming fabric and tied it to side. I lifted my head and I came faced with…a twister swirling around the ground destroying everything in its path and its next victim…was me...oh shit.

I walked back slowly to the door and ran though the hallway the room my room was already in taken by the torturous winds of the tornado. Running down the stair I felt splinters scratch my feet taking of skin, leaving me to paint the floors in red. I rushed to the door to the basement and grabbed the doorknob, and my worst nightmare came true.

It was locked.

I took a breath and the next thing I knew I flown away as I was bashed into walls and furniture as I saw the manor destroyed in front of my eyes. I was on the ground dripping in blood. I couldn't move at all. I felt my eyes become fuzzy. Everything became a blur and the last thing I could before slipping into unconsciousness was the ceiling falling upon me.

Athrun was passing every speed limit as he raced through the barren street, pelting rain and howling winds to the manor. Beads of sweat were forming across his forehead as he thought of his Cagalli. Who knew what state she was in? He tried to tell her to get away from the manor, but the line want dead and immediately he jumped into a car and drove to their home.

He crossed a red light and missed crashing into a car by a tenth of a millisecond. He was almost there and right now he prayed for the safety of the person most valued in his life, who was the life line of himself. Cagalli

I felt my coldness spreading through my body and I weakly opened my eyes. Looking at my surrounding I realized that I was alive, still living among in the real world. I sighed in relief, but winced as I felt needles coarse through my body, piercing the skin and leaking blood in little waterfalls.

I took a painful breath and I knew I was under debris from the ceiling which fell on me. I was blocked by a slab of cement. I touched the cement lifted my head in the confined space I was in. I was covered on all four sides and I saw only one path. It was covered with wire and piece of my home. It was my only way to hopefully Athrun and I only had a limited time before my body would die out from exhaustion and lack of oxygen which the air had little of, not to mention my fevered state.

Athrun reached his nightmare and saw his home destroyed by the tornado. Well half of it. The rain lightened as he stepped out of the car. His heart raced thousand times faster that its normal pace and only one thought was on his mind 'Cagalli'. Athrun rushed into what seemed like miles of debris. He knew she'd had gone to the basement, if she looked out the window. He climbed on the slabs of cement rushing to get to Cagalli because he knew if the longer he took to find her, she was losing her own life line.

I placed my hand and climbed through the thin rectangular tunnel and I felt my leg scratch against a piece of glass. I looked in front. My eyes widened and I screamed.

Athrun's heart stopped when his ears picked up a whisper in the wind. For anyone else who would have been here searching, they'd have thought it was the wind, but he knew it was more than that. It was Cagalli.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun yelled into a crack.

I clutched her heart. It was only a spider. I heard a yell and immediately rushed do the sound of the voice. I couldn't yell because another out burst form me would cause a slide and my hope of survival would cease.

I felt a trickle and turned to see where I actually was. I was in the stairwell on the first floor. The basement was underneath and it was a long way down. I looked up and saw that I had three more floors to go. I took a breath, which was hitched, when I saw something that pushed me up faster. The water rising and it was rising faster than I could climb.

"ATHRUN!" I screamed, knowing it was no use to care about land slides.

Athrun heard his name and rushed to the spot where Cagalli was calling him. He came to an unusual spot. He dug through the tile and mud, knowing his future with Cagalli depended on getting through.

I pulled my hand onto another rail and hauled my body up. My leg couldn't take anymore pressure. I knew this was it. My future with Athrun was going to end and I couldn't even say goodbye. The water was rising and I couldn't swim.

Athrun felt blood sweep through his fingers. He made it through. Wiping the rain off his face, he took out the last slab, but it fell and he heard it splash below. He looked down for a face, saw her, but she was taking her last breath before submerging into the water. Not caring for his life he did only one thing…

The water was up to my neck and I looked up and saw something move. A splash caused me to slip into the water taking my last breath, before sinking into the water. I opened my eyes and released my breath, flinging my arms everywhere.

I felt something grab my body and pull it out of the water; I grabbed onto that thing and felt its warmth spread though my body and absorbing the heat.

"Cagalli," I heard him say.

"Athrun," I whispered before slipping into oblivion.

Athrun saw Cagalli and held tight. He placed her in front of him and held her with one arm, while climbing with the other. He heard the water rising and he moved faster, knowing he had to save Cagalli. Moving up, he saw a slab of cement breaking lose. It was just about to fall on them, when Athrun turned around, and the cement pierced his skin pouring blood out of his back and made him weaker. Athrun looked to see that Cagalli wasn't hurt and he turned just in time. He placed a hand on Cagalli back and said, "I love you Cagalli," and kissed her temple as he trudged on, climbing each step, knowing he that he had to be with Cagalli, because he still hadn't proposed to Cagalli properly, she was going to be his wife and the mother of his children, with her hair, his eyes and defiantly her attitude, fighting with death if he had to.

He placed his hand on the edge and quickly lifted Cagalli on to the edge first making sure that she was safe. He hauled himself over and carried her away from the debris. He placed her on the grass and fell into nothingness.

I opened my eyes. I was in a white room. I had an IV strapped on my arm and I was bandaged on my left leg and arm.

I saw Lacus come in with flowers and immediately came over to hug me. I tried to reply the best I could

"Oh Cagalli, we were so worried. You were out for three days, and I felt you'd never get up. It was pretty quiet without you," she said

I smiled and tried to speak, "A—un"

"Here let me give you some water," Lacus said placing me a glass and I drank the water gratefully

"Athrun," I said

"He's still unconscious; he suffered a lot of internal and external injuries and is in the ICU. Do you want to see him," she said

I nodded and stood up to get, but I winced as my feet touched the floor. Lacus helped me up and got out a wheel chair. I said no to it and told her, I wanted to go by myself. She reluctantly let me and I moved forward. The ICU wasn't far, and my legs were giving away, but I kept on moving. I needed to know that Athrun was alright.

Standing in front of the door, I could already see Athrun blue hair. His chest was covered in layers of bandages, and he looked like he had been drained of life. I turned the door knob and entered the white room. There was only one spot of light and I was furious at how dark the room was. Noticing a window and pulled the blinds up and opened the windows, letting the rays of the sun engulf the room. I sat beside Athrun keeping a hand on his and I saw him jolt, but then relax.

I smiled and said, "You are a jerk, you know that Athrun. A stupid idiot who I just want to kill and slaughter, but you know I can't. I really don't want you to keep that promise to protect me, because you're getting hurt way too much. What if something happened to you? What would I do? I mean you haven't even asked me to marry you properly and you're already hurting yourself."

I looked down to the ring still on my neck. I held it tight and kissed Athrun's cheek.

I saw a space on the bed and slipped into his warmth, and I gave myself a quiet and peaceful rest.

A moment later Athrun opened his eyes. He too noticed the white room he was in. Covering his eyes from the sun, he felt something warm beside him.

He froze and quickly relaxed. He held her close and said, "Thank god."

Kissing her temple he quickly lay back down. Remaining in that position he felt something poke him. He looked down to see a chain, but the ring on the end which astonished him.

A smile was placed on his face and he hugged his life close, making sure she was warm.

He took the ring out and placed it in the palm of his hands. Encircling his finger around it he smiled and resumed sleeping.

A couple of hours past and the pair were still sleeping, each in their own harmony of being in the arms of their beloved, but a question still remained that both were still waiting to hear and its answer.

I woke up my eye content with the emerald eyes I met. I hugged him close, and he returned the embrace back.

"Cagalli?" Athrun spoke

"Yes," I replied

"I know this may seem a bit fast and the wrong time, but I really need to know. Will you marry me?" he said quickly

I froze as he held out the ring he gave me so long ago.

He was proposing properly this time.

And I said, "Yes."

He slipped the ring into the apposite finger and it was start of our future.

Together

I kissed him, and he held me tight, as the rays of the sun brightened the moment of bliss.

When the clouds are grey, they seem to destory that smile on your face, but when someone who loves you is close, those clouds disappear and a replaced with the sun smiling on your life.

* * *


End file.
